This Trip is a bad one
by Haruka Moon 19
Summary: Part two- a continuation to Ain't it funny. But in no way a second chapter this is meant to be seperate.


The Trip is a Bad One

Jaina and Jag had just come back from a really great vacation to the coral reefs. Jag

was standing in the doorway to the torbolift waiting while Jaina brought their luggage

into the building. Jag knew that as soon as he got back to work his squad would nag him

about all the vacation time and his serious love at a time when he should be concerned for

his life and the lives of others.

Jaina came into view with the bags of luggage from the trip they had taken last week.

She smiled at him as she loaded the luggage into the torbolift. Jag started to help her and

before they knew it all their possessions were in their rooms and the two of them were

enjoying dinner. Jaina pushed the beans around her plate, "Tomorrow I have to make a

new rooster for Twin Suns. Pet'ra had to leave so he could get his promotion. That means

I need a new nine pilots." Jag understood what she was saying but on some level didn't

want to push the fact that she was driving him just a bit nuts.

Jaina just waved a spoon in his face to get his attention. Jag startled turned to stare

into her brandy brown eyes. "Jaina I understand your determination to beat the Vong and

take revenge but I just got back from vacation." Jag said. Jaina just kissed him on the

cheek and headed away from the mess hall in all speed. Jag just sighed.

Jaina sat in her room that night on the edge of her bed and turned on her data pad. The

messages that family had left were all happy and soft filled with questions about the

vacation. She set the data pad down on the desk and then lay down on the bed. All across

the room there were pictures of friends and family. There were ones of old pilot friends

and friends from the academy. She also had pictures of her and Jag and her parents. Her

favorite picture she kept on her nightstand featured her hugging her brother Anakin and

played through pictures of them playing and her messing with his hair.

She took the pillow and through it at the block tossing it to the ground. At the end of

the day the pain was always going to be there. She would always try to push it away but it

was there. They were all dead, Anakin, Anni, Raynar, Bela, Hara, Ulharah, Vale, Jack,

and several others by the Vong, all to be avenged. She pulled the comforters over her

head and drifted to uneasy sleep.

The next morning she went through the transfer papers of several rookie pilots. None

of the candidates were really pilots. She ended up having only two new pilots with

experience. The pilots came to the ship in order to get room and board. Jaina found the

members of her squadron. Eight pilots all under the age of twenty-one stood before her.

Then a thought hit her in the gut

_I'm only twenty._

The first pilot in line a young man with brown hair and blue eyes stepped forward.

From observing him she's have to guess he was a mechanic in his former life due to his

build. "I'm Ensign Chad Napal. I was born on Courasant. My reason for joining this

squadron is revenge." Jaina handed him a room key. The next man in line was shorter

than her four point five meters. He had blond hair and pale skin. "I am Ensign Bevil

Meskat. I am from the Bespin system. My parents urged me to come for knowledge and

experience." Jaina paired him with Napal.

Third in line was a blond woman hominoid. "I'm Sashi Lei. I'm from the world of

vortex. I want to take my home back." Jaina smiled and handed her a key. Fourth was a

dashing handsome and tall man. "I'm John. I was born in space and have lived on ships

my entire life. I have no family this place is a chance to have one." Jaina gave him a key.

Fifth was a young woman of eighteen who was an engineer on her home world of

Acherin by the name of Nuna Zap. She was paired with Sashi. Sixth was a man named

Fux was an honorary member of the resistance on his home world. He was paired with

Zach Hem. And paired with John was Mari San a charming woman from Fondor who

turned out to be his friend's wife.

Things settled nicely for the rest of the day considering the pilots spent it getting to

know each other. Jaina was there in body but not in soul. All the confusing words

tumbling in her brain brought her closer to humanity and further away from her goal. The

Vong must be destroyed. Suddenly she remembered she had a twin. The smile on his face

when he came back from Courasant…

She suddenly realized people were staring at her from a distance. Sashi looked her in

the eye, "Are you okay?" Jaina just nodded. The rest of the pilots headed back to their

quarters for the night. Jaina fell asleep only to awake with a jerk to the sound of

screaming. Female screaming, she pulled on her robe and ran down the hall to room six.

Ounce there she found Mari San on the floor being held by Sashi Lei. Mari was bleeding

out her side.

Jaina immediately called all the Twin suns pilots to the room. Some seemed stunned.

Others just seemed calm. The one that most intrigued Jaina was John who was sick

colored and covering his eyes. Jag came with the MP's and General Antillies. Wedge

took Jaina into a corner as the MP's left with Mari's body.

"Jaina I want you to find the killer. I would take my time investigating but with the

Vong we're short a couple hands." Jaina nodded. As she was walking away from Wedge

she bumped into Black moon's leader, Lessabelle. "Good morning colonel" Jaina said.

Lessabelle smiled, "You ready for that big mission tomorrow?" Jaina laughed, "If you

mean going back to Duro, yeah." Lessabelle said, "You want to go for Lunch." Jaina

nodded.

It only took a couple minutes for Jaina and Lessabelle to order some sort of yucky

soup and find some empty seats. "So what's it feel like to be one of the last commanders

of the academy era?" Jaina asked. Lessabelle replied, "I don't know all I did was follow

what I learned and improvised didn't keep me from getting hurt though." Jaina nodded, "I

know what you mean going back to Duro will be like heading back to a really bad flashback."

Lessabelle spooned some soup into her mouth, "Do you think we'll survive?"

Jaina asked, "Who do you mean by we?" Lessabelle just smiled and continued eating.

The next day Lessabelle and the rest of Black moon squadron boarded The Mon

Mothma along with Fry, Twins, and Rouge squadrons. Lessabelle had the standard

twelve pilots must of them so new she didn't even know their names. Some part of her

didn't want to ask. Lessabelle rounded her pilots up in the briefing room where the other

squadrons were already waiting. General Wedge Antillies was scanning the room waiting

for everyone to take their seats.

"Okay everyone, this misson is very critical to high fleet command. We need to yet

again attempt to take Duro. We are going to take on about four squadrons of coral

skippers. We will be able to jam the yassmok in the first couple minutes of the battle after

that its up to you. Mon Mothma will launch all squadrons and only come back for

retrieval in the case of immediate fall back. Any questions?" The room was silent. "Good

luck and may the force be with you."

Lessabelle met up with the other squadron leaders Gavin, Jaina, Jag, and Denver. Jag

was talking to Denver about strategies and Gavin and Jaina were talking about how this

wasn't going to be easy. Lessabelle was ignored for a couple minutes until the banter died

down. The commanders sat down in a row and waited for the battle klaxons to ring. It

was some time before they dropped out of hyperspace into Duro's air space.

As soon as klaxons started ringing they rushed to the hanger. Dozens of pilots were

spilling into the hanger and prepping their star- fighters. It only took a few seconds for all

pilots to be prepped and ready. All squadrons were dumped out of the hanger into the

battle. Lessabelle was already busy running her pilots through the check-list. When all

pilots were green and good to go she had them put their S-foils in attack position.

Fry Two was the first to go he ran a distraction so that Mon Mothma could work on

jamming the Yassmok. After the Yassmok was down Mon Mothma jumped back to

coordinates behind a near moon. The squads were on their own. "There has to be at least

twelve squadrons here" Denver said over his comm. Jag replied, "Intelligence is always

wrong." Jaina, "Were they also wrong about that?" Lessabelle gasped. Two big world

ships had just come about face. Lessabelle told her squadron, "Stay here and cover me

I'm going to make a run for it."

Lessabelle hit thrusters and came in for the taking. The world ship started shooting

back with its plasma weapons. Lessabelle's droid squealed as they took heavy fire. "I

know Hemp." The World ship started to rip apart and Lessabelle knew she was winning.

Her com crackled as Jaina stated, "Retreat its goanna blow!" Lessabelle saw lots of light

and then saw only black and felt excruciating pain.

Denver saw the World ship smack Lessabelle's X-wing and send it flying. He sent

some of his pilots to retrieve her. Several more World ships came into view and more

pilots died. Already Denver had lost half his squadron. "Twin leader how are you holding

out?" Jaina replied, "We're down three pilots." Denver was filled with rage he took off to

ram the World Ship.

Jag was watching as Denver's Y-wing broke off engagement. He heard Gavin over the

com, "Come back here now Major that's an order." Denver just continued toward the

World Ship. Jaina said, "I'll talk some sense into him." Gavin, "No you stay here

Lieutenant Colonel." Jag watched as Denver's Y-wing exploded in flames upon collision

with the World Ship.

Gavin called, "Retreat." All squads started moving back to the rendezvous point. Jaina

comed Gavin, "Colonel we need to go back for Lessabelle I have reason to believe she is

still alive." Gavin paused, "Do you know for certain?" Jaina replied, "The force dose."

Gavin sighed, "Do it quick."

Jaina and Jag headed off to retrieve Lessabelle. They found her X-wing at the advance

of the battle. Jaina opened her hatch and climbed on top of the X-wings hood. Jag

covered while she cut open the trapinglass canopy and pulled Lessabelle out. She jammed

her in the X-wing with her and sent the all clear to Jag. They headed to meet up with the

rest of the team.

On the Mon Mothma Wedge and some medics came to take Lessabelle to the

infirmary. Jaina was asked to stay for the debriefing along with Gavin. She sat in the

closet chair to Gavin and waited to state losses and gains when Wedge broke the silence.

"I know this might come as a surprise but this was a trick battle." Gavin asked, "What in

galaxy's name is a trick battle." Jaina already knew the answer, "We were the diversion.

While we were at Duro another planet sent its forces here lighting up the forces there. We

attack that planet and get it." Wedge, "Apparently we were wrong, we didn't liberate

Vortex. It was booby trapped."

After the debriefing Gavin stood and waited for Wedge. The two went to get

something to eat. Gavin sat down and started talking, "My force Wedge we lost thirty

people in these two battles and gained nothing." Wedge thought for a second, "How did

they have enough time to lay twenty cloaked mines around Vortex?" Gavin looked into

his bowl of soup, "All I know is that this is getting really old Wedge."

At the Infirmary Jaina waited for the Medical droid to admit her. "Good day Colonel,

just visiting?" Jaina nodded, "I'd like to see Colonel Lessabelle Hachet." The droid

looked at a clip-board then motioned her into the infirmary." Jaina noticed Lessabelle as

they got close to B- section. She looked better then when Jaina had pulled her from the

burning wreckage.

Jaina pulled up a seat next to her bed and waited as the droid gave her diagnostics. She

tried to be detached but it wasn't easy when it was a friend. Lessabelle awoke and looked

into Jaina's eyes, "Did I get them?" Jaina almost broke into tears, "No Lessabelle. Don't

worry about that just concentrate on getting better." Lessabelle looked worried, "Is

Denver alright." Jaina didn't want to lie to anyone about such personal matters. Jaina

sighed, "Your brother died. He rammed into the World ship. I'm sorry." Lessabelle

turned into an emotional mess and Jaina had to keep from falling into that same dark pit.

Jaina left Lessabelle to herself and walked out of the infirmary. The droid at the

entrance said that Jaina had a twist in her step and that he wanted to check it out. She sat

down and let the droid analyze it. He said there was a slight fracture and he could heal it

with laser surgery that wouldn't take long. Jaina complied.

That night Wedge met up with the Hatchets who had taken a shuttle just to see if their

kids were okay. Mrs. Hachet insisted that Wedge say something. Wedge sighed, "Mrs.

and Mr. Hachet I regret to inform you that your son was killed in action." Mrs. Hachet

broke into tears and Mr. Hatchet asked of their daughter. Wedge led them into the

infirmary where Lessabelle was sleeping. He left them with the medical droid.

The next morning The Mon Mothma landed on Mon Calamari. Han and Leia met up

with Jaina in the infirmary. "Hey kiddo how you doing" Han said. Jaina smiled, "Better

now." Han smiled, "Your mom and I were doing some investigation with Piggy out in the

outer rim. Apparently Vortex is a hot item for intelligence these days." Jaina nodded.

"Wedge wanted Piggy to help you to find the infiltrator. He believes the infiltrator is

from Vortex and works with the local resistance." Jaina sighed.

Piggy interviewed several people and detained all of those from Vortex who could

have killed the victim. There were six suspects Sashi lei, Fux, Kalori, Havit Bant, Nako,

and Gore. Out of them five were from the resistance. Piggy dismisses Nako. He waited

until the Mon Mothma was done with after flight engagements to begin the investigation.

Jaina and Jag met him at the detainment office.

"What we know is that Sashi found Mari's dead body" Jaina stated. Piggy asked, "Did

she have any friends you know of." Jag shook his head and Jaina stated, "Fux and her

knew each other but they weren't really close." Piggy decided they'd start by checking

their rooms. Jag and Jaina went to Sashi's room.

Jaina pulled a box out of the closet and riffled through it, "Nothing in here but scraps

of fabric." Jag said, "Isn't it weird for someone to keep scraps of fabric." Jaina shook her

head, "Find anything yet." Jag looked through some of Mari's boxes, "Its all family

pictures, nothing more." Jaina checked the room's data pad, "No files in here but data

files and family messages." Jag sighed, "Either they were close or Sashi was best placed

to kill Mari."

Piggy searched Fux's room. Fux shared the room with Bevil. Apparently on Bespin

you didn't keep personal items. The room was empty except for a sacred knife that was

coated in blood. Piggy comed Team one, "I found something. I think we should regroup."

Piggy headed down the hall when he was knocked over the head by Nuna Zap. She

dragged him under the bed in Fux's room.

Jaina and Jag waited for Piggy but he never came. "I'm started to get worried Jag"

Jaina said. Jag decided to start the questioning without Piggy. "Who would keep scraps of

fabric?" Sashi replied, "They're scraps of my mom's fabric I keep to remind me of her."

Fux shouted, "You have no right to do this to us we didn't do anything." Jaina stated,

"Then why did Piggy find something in your room?" Fux looked quizzical.

After the questioning Jag sent a security team to look for Piggy. They searched

through all the rooms looking for him. In room one they found the place empty no doubt

the pilots were out to lunch. In room two they searched the whole place but to no avail

nothing was there. In Fux and Zach Hem's room they found piggy tied up and taped to

the wall. The security Captain untapped Piggy, "What's wrong?" Piggy let out things in a

rush.

The security guards dropped Piggy at the detainment office. "I found a bloody knife in

Fux's room and then on my way back I was knocked over the head and tied up." Jaina

sighed, "This tells us that obviously Fux is a main suspect and that Ensign Hem is

working with him." Jag looked around, "Do you think Sashi is innocent?" Piggy snorted,

"No way to know."

The problem was that they didn't have enough evidence to go on. They detained Zach

Hem and then started another questioning session. Jag paced across the center of the

room, "Whose knife is this?" The members glared at each other. Sashi was the first to

speak up, "It belonged to John." Jag nodded, "Okay Piggy next piece of evidence

entered."

They detained John and started over. Jagged asked interrogatively, "Is this your

knife?" John nodded, "Yes that's my knife. Jagged smiled and said, "So we can assume

that you were best placed to kill Ensign San. You wanted her dead because you had

gained up with her husband and were paying back a debt." John shook his head, "That's

my knife but I didn't kill Mari." Jag looked at Jaina she nodded, "He's telling the truth."

The group re- thought their plan yet again. Piggy sighed, "None of these people did it

which means it was Nuna." Jaina looked at the evidence, "Who would want to frame all

these people?" Jag stared at the wall, "Maybe the killer is from another squadron?" Jaina

sighed, "I need a break." Piggy looked over more evidence. Jag said after a while,

"Maybe the trail has become too cold for us?" Then Piggy jumped up and said, "Ah-ha!"

Jag and Jaina glared at him.

The team headed down the hall and continued to check the rooms. "We need to find

the person who's missing" Piggy said. Jaina went into the refresher to search. She was

confident until she heard voices in Yuuzhan Vong. Jaina hid behind the sink and waited

for the infiltrator to come out of the stall. To Jaina's surprise it was Gavin's assistant

Fred. Fred walked toward the sink when he was jumped by Jaina.

Jaina was pushed off by Fred's clear strength and thrown into the stall door behind

them. Her body made a thud and she felt her arm snap. She rolled over just as Fred took

of his ooglish masquer. The Vong attacked her with his small tsk and tried to stab her.

She caught the tsk's end and brought it down between his armor plates. He stopped

breathing and Jaina stood up.

Jag and Piggy met with Jaina in the hall where they were holding Nuna Zap.

Apparently she freaked at seeing that Fred was a Vong. She told them that Fred had been

part of the resistance against the Vong and that he'd pushed her into working with him in

order to stop the Vong invasion of their home world. She said that she didn't know he

was a Vong himself.

Piggy called a conference with Gavin and Wedge. "We seem to have found the

infiltrator and his accomplice" Piggy said. Gavin sighed, "I can't believe it was Fred."

Wedge glared around the room, "Nuna knew nothing of the plan?" Piggy replied, "I can't

say for sure whether she was in on it or not. All I know is that she did murder Ensign

San." Wedge sighed, "We'll have to let the court system deal with her now."

Jaina went to the infirmary at the base complex. The droid admitted her. In obvious

apparentness the droid diagnosed her broken arm and then set it. She sat down to visit her

friend Lessabelle. She was now resistant and not much better than she was a couple days

ago. Jaina didn't want to disturb her but she already had woken her. Lessabelle looked

up, "Oh, Jaina how are you?"

Jaina replied, "I'm fine Lessabelle." Lessabelle smiled, "What of the arm?" Jaina

smiled, "Just some rough and tough with a Vong infiltrator, nothing to worry about."

Lessabelle smiled, "That's good. I'm going to be transferred to a med facility on Kaven."

Jaina knew the recent history of Kaven, those who were sent there rarely made it off

alive. It was a colony for the sick and dying. Jaina coughed.

That nigh at dinner Jag ate and told the whole story to Jaina's parents while Jaina sat

resentful of her thoughts. Thinking of Lessabelle hurt and it also reminded her why she

didn't make friends in this war. Obviously reading her mood her mother asked if she'd

like to talk. Jaina shook her head and left Han to continue the story of the battle of

Courasant. Jaina walked away from the table and went to her room.

Some hours later Jaina felt reserved enough to get up off the floor in her quarters and

lie on the bed. Jaina's mother found her crying in the middle of the night. Leia sat next to

her and gave her a big hug. The love shared between them made Jaina somewhat happier

than she was a moment ago. Leia smiled at her as the alarms in the base started ringing.

Jaina pulled away from Leia's embrace and pulled on her flight suit. Grabbing her

attachments on the way out the door Jaina raced to the hanger. Leia followed. Jag was

already standing with Gavin and two new commanders who Jaina didn't know the names

of. Leia came in the hanger just a few minutes after Han had. Wedge was the last one

there still pulling on his flight suit as he walked.

Gavin explained that there was no time to explain and the whole set of pilots went to

prepare there individual ships. Leia pulled Han after her as they headed for the Falcon.

Han ran some diagnostics on the Falcon and had Leia buckle into the copilot's seat. They

took off into space as soon as possible.

The star fighters launched only a couple seconds after the Millennium Falcon. Gavin

headed Rouge Squadron to the main world ship at full force velocity. The objective was

to destroy the forces attacking Mon Calamari and to be certain that there was no gap in

their defenses. Gavin hopped to do this without losing his life. He'd hate to leave his wife

without anyone to care for her or their many mixed children. He took a glance at the

picture he had of them before going into to the mess of a battle.

Jag headed his half of Twin Suns for an attack on the second World Ship in hopes to

take it out fully. He thought then of the impending feelings of Love he had for Jaina and

how he just wanted to get the guts to tell her that he loved her. If this was a test of

devotion he'd surely die for the cause. But would he die for her?

Jaina concentrated only on the battle ahead. Her mind not relying on the objective nor

the force. Jaina was in the now what would happen would happen and there was nothing

she could do to stop it. She targeted the ship ahead and headed off. She opened herself to

the sweet soothing meld of the force. It flowed through her connecting her to her mother

and friends around her.

Leia smiled and turned to Han, "Jaina joined the meld." Han waited for her to

continue but was met with absolute silence. When he turned his head to look at her she

had her eyes closed. "Leia are you okay?" He asked. Leia's eyes snapped open and she

ran to the port, "Han were going to be boarded!" Han stared at the opening with eyes

wide.

The door opened and several Vong stepped in ampistaffs high. Leia's lightsaber

sprang on and she immediately was engaged by the commander. Leia parried up and

down managing to avoid any hits form the venomous ampistaff. She weaved a pattern of

blue light and waited for the moment to strike a deadly blow.

Han stood in the opening shooting and keeping an eye on Leia's status as he went.

His wife could take care of herself but that didn't keep him from worrying. His heart

loved that adventurous side of Leia since the day he'd first laid eyes on her. Leia was still

in the doorway and had taken two Vong down and had engaged the third. Her lightsaber

continued to weave a blue pattern so fast Han's eyes couldn't follow it.

Leia held her ground against the next few Vong holding her own until she could she a

weakness to play on. In the Vong it was especially hard to find a weakness. Her

lightsaber continued on until there were only two Vong left standing. She attacked the

first with a high kick and slashed her lightsaber above his head. He managed to kick her

down to the ground. He held his ampistaff high.

Han seeing this shot the Vong just in time for her to kick him down and plunge her

lightsaber into the weak spot in his armor. The last Vong attacked with a war cry and was

force- pushed back against the wall. Leia jumped back onto the console behind them and

waited for him to come at her. Leia saw the Vong come into view searching for her she

jumped down and plunged the lightsaber into his neck.

Han waited for Leia in the cockpit where she plumped herself down in the copilot's

seat. The seat belonged to Chewie at one point but was now hers' by death wish. Han

glared at her for ignition, "Hey Leia any idea what we can do to help?" Leia nodded, "We

need to position ourselves in the gap next to the Mon Mothma. From there we can make

the best placed attack on the head World ship."

Jag's half of Twin Suns was in line with the second world ship. He led his squad for a

strafing run on the ship. They traveled round being shot at as they went. Twins five and

six had to break engagement in order to escape the onslaught of bolts. Jag continued to

lead the attack with Twins three and four on his back. More coral skippers attacked and

the objective seemed less and less obtainable.

Gavin led Rouge Squadron in on the assault of the first World ship which was already

taking heavy fire from the Mon Mothma and Millennium Falcon. Gavin ordered half his

squad to attack the coral skippers attacking the Mon Mothma and the other half went to

help Jag with his objective.

Jag was in the middle of another strafing run when Gavin and half Rouge squadron

came to help. Already having lost two pilots Jag was grateful for that. Gavin backed up

his left flank and the nine pilots continued to harbor the world-ship. One was Jag's pilots

Fux attacked the World ship bravely but was killed in the process.

The coral skippers seemed to be a harmless piece of junk from the outside but turned

out to have superior weaponry and incredible shielding. These new varieties had been

manufactured just recently. They had new modified plasma cannons that detonated before

the ticks all GA star fighters had could catch it. This resorted in several pilots having to

perform split- second evasive maneuvers.

Jaina was flying somewhere heading her half of Twin suns on an attack run over one

of the world ships. So far she had lost three pilots to the plasma cannons. Her attack run

managed to take out several of the plasma cannons on the world ship. Her thoughts

lingered on the three pilots she's lost.

_4 pilots _Her thoughts lingered on different things

Jacen used to say about war and pain.

Gavin continued his attack on the coral skippers attacking Jag's squad. All the while

he was holding to him a picture of Tanya and his little munchkins. If I get out of this I'm

going to call her immediately and tell her how much she met to him, he never got that

chance with Ash'ar. He pulled backward behind a coral- skipper and killed it. The ship

exploded over the world ship.

Jag's voice ringed over the Falcon's com, "Need any help?" Han smirked, "Don't you

have a world ship to take out?" Jag answered, "We destroyed that already, one down two

to go." Han smirked, "In that case help Jaina not us. She has her hands full; we have the

Mon Mothma for help." Jag's voice cut off. Han pulled the falcon in line behind the Mon

Mothma.

Jaina continued to lead her squadron around the world ship when Jag's voice came

over the com, "Do you need any help Twin leader?" Jaina smiled, "I could use some, and

I lost three pilots already." Jag brought his claw craft in behind Jaina's X-wing and

followed her on the attack run of the World ship.

Gavin regrouped with the Mon Mothma and Falcon in time to see their timely attack

on the world ship's demise. The Second World ship was weaponless and started picking

up survivors from the other world ships. The Third World ship was taking bad hits due to

Twin Suns squadron. Gavin was about to lead the rouges on an assault of the Third ship

when it jumped to hyper space.

On the bridge of the Mon Mothma Wedge called to the officer stationed on the bridge,

"They may have retreated, stay alert." His mind drifted over the possibilities that the

Vong would come back in system with reinforcements. "Open a channel to all

squadrons" Wedge said. The com officer did as requested, "Open channel." Wedge said

vigorously, "The battle may be over, but they will be back, not today but count my words

they will be back." Wedge sighed.

Jaina and Jag teamed up at the hanger and regrouped their pilots. Jaina sighed, "We

lost Fux, Sashi, Nuna, John, Mari, and Zach." Jag stood watching the four remaining

pilots, Chad Napal, Bevil Meskat, Lowie, and Almea Rar." Jag looked at Jaina, "I have

four pilots we can add, "Jocell, Miza, Horana, and Ecill." Jaina sighed, "That brings our

squad up to ten pilots." Jag nodded.

Since the bodies of the pilots would never be found Jaina and her squad gathered

around for a ceremony attended by all squadrons on hand. Jaina stood between Jag and

Alinn. Her mind drifted toward their cause and that it must be completed. She hadn't

known any of them personally. It didn't hurt so badly if you did that. Jaina was

surrounded by her few friends, Jag, Alinn, and Inryi. They were the only one's left.

After the ceremony Jaina retired but soon found she couldn't sleep. She made her way

to the mad station where Lessabelle lay sleeping. Jaina sat at the side of her bed holding

her hand. At the end of the night as morning came to Mon Calamari Lessabelle awoke,

"Jaina I have to go today, I know I'm not goanna make it so don't cry for me." Jaina held

all tears as they loaded Lessabelle on the ship.

_Smile and wave, _She thought.

Jaina took a trip to the brig where Nuna Zap sat on her bed staring at the entrance.

Jaina talked to the MP's and showed clearance. Nuna waited till Jaina said something to

react. "I want to know if you are really telling the truth about what happened. Did you

really think the Vong could help save your world?" Nuna frowned, "I told you I'm not

working for the Vong." Jaina nodded, "Suit yourself, what ever eases your concise. I'm

just glad that scum like you is out of my way." With that she walked out of the room

leaving Nuna to ponder on what she said.

Jaina found Jag at down time sitting on the stool talking to his four chiss pilots. Jag

introduced Jaina to all of them. "These pilots have been my very closest friends since

training. Jaina smiled and took a drink that Miza offered. "Jag is way more funnier than

Shwank'r will ever be" Jocell offered. Jaina rose her glass, "to good pilots and

survivors." The others raised their glasses than drank.

The falcon was undergoing extensive repairs as Han sat on the hull of the Falcon

working on an intricate piece of machinery. Leia climbed up the ladder and dropped a

picnic basket at his feet, "You want to have a romantic dinner." Han sat the fusion tool

down, "Anything is romantic when its with you." The two sat cuddled next to each other

watching the stars.


End file.
